


Dance with Me

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: With the help of liquid courage will you finally be able to tell Bucky how you feel?





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> his was posted on tumblr for @mydragulesebastian Sadie’s 2.5k Writing Challenge My prompt was “This is a party. You’re supposed to dance, not sulk.”

Music was blasting from several floors below, playing loud enough for the sound to reverberate through the walls. Tony loved his parties but tonight he had gone over the top even for his standards. It was Pepper’s birthday, the first they would be celebrating together since their engagement and he spared no expense.

Staring at the floor length mirror your reflection bounced with every loud beat. Inhaling a stiff breath you gave yourself another pep talk, because clearly the last five had failed. You were running late, anxiety taking up permanent residence in your mind as you thought about the amount of people you would have to face. Somehow fighting aliens became an easier task then mingling. You smoothed out the fabric of the blue dress that hugged your body, stalling again as you tried to find more reasons to delay. Yes, a lot of people would be at the party but truth be told you were only nervous about seeing one person, Bucky Barnes.

You developed a crush on him almost immediately after joining the team. It was innocent at first, taking notice of how soft his lips looked, how you wanted to get lost in his dreamy eyes. The more you got to know him you found yourself falling in love with his personality. He was kind and smart, and whenever he spoke to you it felt like time stopped around you. You on the other hand could hardly squeak out more than a few words, barely managed to control the shake in your voice and overall embarrassed yourself on a daily basis.

It had gotten to the point where you avoided Bucky as much as possible, stealing hidden glances from afar where you wouldn’t humiliate yourself for the thousandth time. Your tiny, innocent crush had grown into something big, something as large as his broad chest, as strong as his metal arm… _ohmygod would you stop it!_  Stop thinking about Bucky!

Shaking your head you forced yourself out of your bedroom and walked to the elevator repeating your plan over and over. “Wish Pepper a happy birthday and head straight to the bar.”

As the doors opened your mouth dropped down in awe, Tony definitely knew how to throw a party. The center of the room had been turned into a large dance floor filled with people having a great time as the DJ kept them going with absurdly loud music. There was a large banquet on the side offering all types of food, with seating near the back. Finally your eyes widened with joy as you saw the bar, the sounds of the glasses clanking atop the counter was like a siren’s song drawing you in.

Remembering your plan you quickly stopped to speak with Pepper and Tony, excusing yourself when they became occupied with other guests vying for their attention. As the bartender made your drink you turned to look around; Natasha and Sam were laughing together, Wanda was trying to teach Vision how to dance, and Clint sat at a table happily eating. From the corner of your eye you spotted two large frames standing in the corner.

Glancing over you saw Steve had his grip on Bucky’s slumped shoulder. Bucky’s eyes were downcast, staring at the floor but the occasional nod he gave showed he was listening to whatever Steve was saying. You stared at him for longer than you should have, panicking as his eyes lifted up and he caught your gaze.

Quickly darting your eyes everywhere else you were relieved for the distraction when the bartender handed you your drink. The smooth burn of the liquid warmed your body instantly, allowing you to relax just a little. Steve walked past you giving a small smile as you nodded in return.

Desperately trying to act casual you turned towards Bucky’s direction, seeing he was looking down at his phone. You wouldn’t be surprised if Bucky had a sixth sense, his head shooting up to see you staring at him, again. Turning around you swallowed half of your drink and decided to move far away from Bucky.

The small table Clint sat at was overwhelmed with food, the empty dishes were stacked together as he dug in to a plate of sliders. You wordlessly asked if he could sit down and Clint nodded his head.

“How are you not full yet?” you questioned.

Clint smiled, the food in his mouth filling his cheeks out to rounded circles, “I’m a growing boy,” he managed to say, surprisingly without spitting anything out of his mouth.

You chuckled at him as you finished your drink, setting it on top of the empty plates. Clint always knew how to make you laugh, whether it was unintentional or not, like that time you stumbled on him drinking coffee straight from the pot, his finger against his lips asking you not to tell anyone.

“I saw you making goo-goo eyes at Barnes before… ‘S that why you’re drinkin’?” Clint asked.

You squinted at him incredulously. Instead of answering you leaned over and picked up a chicken skewer from his plate and ate it. After thumbing away some grease from the corner of your mouth you looked at Clint who was leaning back in his chair, waiting to hear the answer he already knew.

“Maybe,” you quietly admitted, one corner of your mouth turning upwards into a lopsided grin.  
“You ever gonna tell him? I mean, I’d be surprised if he didn’t know already but…”  
“What do you mean Clint!?” you shouted over the music.

He laughed, telling you that everybody knew about your crush on Bucky, I guess it’s hard to keep secrets from the Avengers.

“Does Bucky?” you panicked.  
“Don’t know but you should just tell him already,” Clint encouraged as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

Staring around the room you took note of the couples, Wanda and Vision were finally in sync with each other, Tony’s hand rested on the small of Pepper’s back, even Clint and his food seemed like a happy pair. You deserved happiness too. It was time to face the music, tell Bucky how you feel and if he doesn’t reciprocate then you have to move on; it’s now or never.

With your head held high you strode towards Bucky, losing confidence with each step as you got closer and eventually chickening out. With a stop at the bar you ordered a strong shot, downing the liquid quickly in hopes it would work fast to quell the fluttering of nerves in your stomach.

With alcohol running through your veins you had the courage to actually walk over to Bucky. He was frowning as he stared at the boisterous group on the dance floor.

“ **This is a party. You’re supposed to dance, not sulk** ,” you shouted.

For once Bucky was taken by surprise, not expecting to see you and the wide smile on your face standing before him. Your body subtlety moved to the beat of the music as you waited for his response. Instead he stared at you, his mouth agape, moving uncomfortably as he tried to form words. Under his breath he mumbled something about needing air and he walked past you to the elevator.

You stood in shock, staring at the wall Bucky was previously leaning against.  _What the hell just happened?_  You came on too strong, that’s what happened. You knew he looked upset earlier and now your stupid ice breaker must have made him feel worse.

With a wobbly turn on your heel you headed towards the elevators, seeing that the previous car had gone up. You anxiously pressed the button a few times until finally the doors opened. You pressed the button for the roof, knowing Bucky sometimes liked to be alone up there. The elevator went up as you sank down, holding your pounding head in your hands as you mentally scolded yourself.

Once the doors opened you rushed out, looking all ways until you spotted Bucky leaning against the railing. He heard your stumbling footsteps on the pavement as you rushed towards him.

“Y/N?”  
“Bucky I’m sorry,” you panted, taking a deep inhale before continuing. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.“

One side of his mouth tugged into a half smile, “It wasn’t you Y/N, I promise… it’s me. I’m not good at this kinda stuff anymore,” he said, pressing his lips together in a tense line.

While asking what he meant you crossed your arms against yourself, trying to rub the chill out of you from the gusting wind. Bucky removed his blazer and draped it over your shoulders.

“Thanks,” you said, offering a shy smile as he continued.

Bucky inhaled the crisp air through his nose, blowing it out in a huff. “I used to go dancin’ all the time, would drag Stevie with me so he could meet some dames.” You chuckled in unison with him.

“Ever since… this…” his voice trailed off, gesticulating to himself as his head hung low with sorrow. “Things just aren’t the same anymore.”  
“Don’t think like that Bucky, believe me–” you stopped as he cut you off.

Bucky ran his hands through his hair, “Those days are over. No one wants to dance… or be with someone like me.”

He turned around and walked to the railing, looking at the glow of the busy streets down below. His head picked up again when he felt your presence beside him, your head gently leaning against his left arm. In that moment the air stilled and New York quieted to a hush. Bucky was stunned, hearing the passion in your voice as you listed reasons on why his opinion of himself was wrong.

Though he had only known you for a few months Bucky enjoyed your company, wishing you would stay in the common room longer. He always thought that he or his arm scared you away, but here you were, leaning against the part of himself that makes him feel less than.

“…and anyone would be lucky to be with you,” you finished. Bucky was silent, staring at you as he was still processing your kind words. Your eyes met his and you smiled as an idea popped into your head. “Dance with me.”

Bucky’s eye’s raised up with delight before scrunching down in shame. “No Y/N, not out of pity, I–”

Your finger went to his lips to shush him before he could finish. “There is no pity here Bucky, believe me. I kinda had to do a shot just to get the courage to talk to you,” you admitted, gazing at your feet before bringing your eyes up to meet his again.

Once again Bucky’s mouth hung open, surprise etching across his face at your admission. Before it would have fallen off you draped his blazer over a metal ductwork container and reached for his hands. Intertwining your fingers together and placing his metal arm around your lower back, you looked into his eyes with a smile and gave a nod, encouraging him to lead.

Bucky returned the smile as he held you close, sensing the goosebumps forming on your exposed skin. You gently swayed together, dancing to the music only Manhattan could generate. Bucky cleared his throat gaining your attention, when your eyes were locked with his he asked why you needed courage to talk to him.

Burying your head against his warm and firm chest and biting on your bottom lip you took in a deep breath. “Because… I like you,” you whispered. The butterflies in your stomach were moving rapidly, your heart pounding as you waited for a response.

Bucky felt lighter the moment you tilted up to look at him, relief coming over him like a waterfall. Seeing the truth in your eyes he confessed he thought you were scared of him, “…and I feel the same about you,” he added, flashing a wide smile.

Bucky’s admission of his own crush caused your feet to stumble, abruptly killing the rhythm of your slow dance. He chuckled as you held on to him tighter in an effort not to lose your footing completely.

“Shouldn’ta had that drink doll,” he joked as he winked at you.  
“Looks like I won’t need that from now on,” you grinned.

Resuming your head against his chest you couldn’t wipe the smile from your face if you tried. Bucky wrapped his arms around you, slowly rocking from side to side. He was content, knowing this would be the first of many dances to come.


End file.
